


foam of the sea

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Humanity, Love, M/M, Mild Angst, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt for the Fairy Tale Fusion meme: Almost Human and The Little Mermaid</p>
            </blockquote>





	foam of the sea

Dorian tells himself that it’s no good to want to be human, to measure his own worth by how similar he is to them. That’s their metric, because they assume that machines are just things.

But when he thinks what it would be like to be loved by John, he imagines that it’s like having flesh, like smelling and tasting and breathing in the world the way humans do. Like animals, like angels.

And when he thinks of what it would be like if John never loved him back, he feels like he can’t move, like a thousand tons of water are pressing him into the ocean floor.

But things with Kennex are mixed up enough without tangling it all up with Dorian’s search to know himself (because there is no one like him, not anymore, so it’s a damn difficult trek). And Kennex is barely getting by most days, still living in the day that blew him half to hell. So Dorian smiles, encourages him to date other people, makes friends, but feels voiceless, silent, half out of wisdom and half out of fear.

He wants John because he’s John, not because being loved by a human would prove something to the world, would prove something to John himself. But there’s some small part of Dorian that wonders if a human could really love him, and what that would mean if they could.

It feels like it would mean something.

It was easy for Dorian to learn how to love. But he might have to wait a long time to decipher if he’s capable of being loved, if a human being could see all of him, have no delusions about what he is, and want to be bound to him.

He thinks that maybe this waiting, this uncertainty, is a very human experience.

It doesn’t make it easier.


End file.
